Beast and the Beast
by Barbara123
Summary: 'Jaman dahulu kala, seorang monster memberikan kekayaan pada seorang ayah, namun sebagai balasan, dia harus memberikan wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru sebagai korban.' chapter 3 update! dark!naruko, ooc, oc. "Aku punya kelemahan. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain."/"Kuharap kelemahanku ini tidak membunuh kita berdua, Sasuke."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku.**

**AN: fic gelap lagi. haha.**

**dark!Naruko, evil!Naruko.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia punya dua kakak perempuan. Kedua kakaknya punya rambut hitam kelam, mata yang tidak kalah hitamnya. Bocah lima tahun itu menyeringai lebar, menyukai rambut panjang kedua kakaknya itu. Jari-jari mungilnya meraih, hendak menyentuh rambut kakaknya. Namun, tangannya ditepis. Bocah itu terpaku, mata birunya terbelalak lebar.

"Jangan sentuh kami."

Naruko berkedip. Gadis mungil itu hanya bisa terpaku, menatap Sayo, kakak pertamanya itu memutar tubuh, pergi begitu saja. Risa, kakak kedua, mengerutkan kening, mendengus pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruko berkedip lagi, menatap pintu yang tertutup di depannya. Di detik ketika pintu itu tertutup, kegelapan mengelilingi kamarnya, membuatnya menjerit ketakutan.

Namun tidak ada siapa pun yang mau membuka pintu itu.

Dia hanya bisa menangis di kamar yang besar dan gelap itu.

**xxx**

Naruko menjerit girang, berlari kesana-kemari, menarik rerumputan, memetik bunga dan cekikikan, menyelipkan bunga itu di balik telinganya. Bocah tujuh tahun itu menoleh, senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat gerombolan orang-orang berambut hitam yang memperhatikannya. Tangannya yang mencengkram bunga itu hanya bisa bergetar ketika salah satu orang berambut hitam berjalan cepat, menariknya dari taman bunga itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari kamarmu?" Orang itu mendesis.

Jendelanya tidak dikunci, gadis itu ingin menjawab. Dan dia sudah cukup tinggi untuk melompat dan melompat dari jendela. Tapi tatapan mendelik dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini membuat mulutnya terbekap.

Dengan kasar, dia dilempar masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, jerit tangisnya diabaikan.

**xxx**

"Namaku Sai."

Naruko menengadah, menatap bocah 10 tahun yang seumuran dengannya. "Namaku Naruko," dia menyeringai lebar, senang karena untuk pertama kalinya seseorang berbicara padanya. "Tapi aku bukan Uchiha seperti yang lainnya."

"Aku tahu," Sai Uchiha tersenyum lebar. "Kau suka dengan pelajaran ini?" Bocah itu berbisik, melirik, menatap guru berambut hitam di depan mereka berdua.

"Benci," Naruko mendengus. "Aku tidak suka matematika. Aku selalu dimarahi kalau aku salah menghitung."

"Tapi kau selalu dapat nilai di atas 90."

Naruko menggigit bibirnya. Dengan pelan-pelan, dia menjulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan luka goresan. "Aku akan dipukul kalau aku dapat jelek."

"Kasihan sekali," Sai mengerutkan kening. "Aku juga akan dipukul kalau aku dapat nilai jelek. Aku sudah sering ingin kabur dari kamarku. Kamarmu juga selalu dikunci bukan? Sama denganku."

Naruko menyeringai di detik itu juga. "Dikunci. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari kamarku."

"Oh ya?" Sai menyeringai lebar. "Bagaimana? Kau yakin kau mau berbagi rahasiamu denganku?"

"Tentu saja," Naruko tertawa pelan. "Kau teman pertamaku."

Keesokan harinya, ketika Naruko hendak menyelinap dari jendelanya, dia tidak bisa membuka jendela kamarnya. Mata birunya hanya bisa terpaku, menatap gembok di jendela itu.

Dia diberi hukuman. Sepuluh cambukan di punggung dan dia tidak boleh makan seharian.

Dia menjerit, menangis ketika dicambuk oleh salah satu guru Uchiha. Sekilas, matanya melirik, menatap Sai Uchiha yang tersenyum lebar.

**xxx**

Gadis pirang 12 tahun itu tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus memanggil Sayo dan Risa nee-_sama_. Orang bodoh saja bisa tahu kalau mereka bukan kakak adik kandung. Hanya dia yang punya rambut pirang di kumpulan orang-orang Uchiha ini.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sayo dan Risa bisa meminta apa pun yang mereka mau, sedangkan dia selalu mendapat barang-barang bekas dari mereka.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sayo dan Risa boleh mendapat nol di pelajaran privat sedangkan dia akan ditampar kalau dia mendapat nilai yang kurang dari 90.

"Aku hanya anak angkat bukan?" Naruko mendesis pelan. Tangannya mencengkram pipi kanannya yang memar. Tangan kirinya mencengkram baju bekas dari Risa.

"Bagus kau akhirnya tahu," Risa mendengus, mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang panjang mulus. "Kau hanya anak pungut. Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa dibesarkan di klan Uchiha yang hebat ini."

"Begitu?" Naruko mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi aku selalu dikurung di kamar, selalu dipaksa belajar, selalu diberi makanan sisa. Berbeda dengan kalian. Aku tidak merasa aku dibesarkan di lingkungan yang hebat."

Mata hitam Risa terbelalak. Gadis lima belas tahun itu menjerit marah, mencakar wajahnya. Sayo memanggil salah satu pelayan dan untuk kesekalian kalinya, Naruko dilempar masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap.

Naruko berkedip, menatap kamar yang gelap gulita itu.

Kali ini, dia tidak menangis.

**xxx**

"Semua gadis itu dilahirkan untuk menjadi putri," Sayo cekikikan, memainkan gaunnya yang baru. "Berbeda dengan seseorang."

Naruko, gadis 15 tahun itu tersenyum lebar, menatap gaun merah di tangan kakaknya. "Berbeda denganku maksudnya?"

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti," Risa menimpali, tertawa pelan. "Lihat pakaianmu. Kau hanya mengenakan kaus penuh bolong itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau dilahirkan sebagai wanita."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," Naruko bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kalian yang cantik jelita."

Risa dan Sayo saling menatap, cekikikan. "Tumben kau mengerti dan tidak membantah kami."

"Aku sudah belajar dari semua ini," Naruko tersenyum lemah, menyodorkan tangannya yang penuh luka. "Aku tidak mau melawan lagi."

"Baguslah," Sayo menyeringai. "Ini untukmu. Sebagai hadiah," dia menyodorkan saputangan berenda miliknya.

"Serius?" Mata Naruko terbelalak. "Aku… tidak pantas untuk ini…" mata biru itu bersinar-sinar, seakan-akan menahan tangis.

"Ahh! Aku tidak tahan melihatmu yang memelas ini! Sana pergi! Hapus air matamu dengan saputangan itu!"

Naruko menyeringai lebar, keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Dia melipat sapu tangan itu dengan hati-hati, tersenyum lebar. "Hadiah pertama untukku," dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Besoknya, rutinitas Naruko berlangsung seperti biasa. Dia sedang belajar, dikurung di satu ruangan mungil. Jika dia tidak dapat 100 di tes besok, dia tidak akan diberi makanan. Sebuah jeritan tangis membuat Naruko menengadah, menatap jendela mungil di kamarnya. Dia menatap ketua klan Uchiha yang menampar Sayo, sambil menunjuk pot bonsai yang pecah berkeping-keping. Di dekat pot itu, tergeletak sapu tangan kesayangan Sayo.

Naruko tersenyum lebar, menatap bukunya dan kembali menghafal dengan santai.

**xxx**

Naruko tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya. Dia hanya tahu kalau dia harus memanggil dua Uchiha di depannya Ayah dan Ibu. Dia harus memanggil Risa dan Sayo _nee-sama_.

Dia selalu dikurung seumur hidupnya. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, dia diperkenalkan di depan umum.

"Namaku Naruko Uchiha, umurku 17 tahun," Naruko tersenyum lebar, berjalan pelan. Kimono biru di tubuhnya membuatnya susah berjalan, tapi apa boleh buat. Jika dia tidak terlihat girang dan manis, dia tidak akan diberi makan lagi.

"Gadis manis," perdana mentri Jepang tersenyum, menjabat tangan Naruko. "Sosok gadis ini berbeda dengan dua gadismu yang lainnya, Uchiha-_san_."

"Ah, iya," Ayah tersenyum lebar. "Dua putriku memang putri kandungku. Mereka gemar memasak, tidak seperti Naruko yang gemar belajar. Aku mengadopsinya setelah melihat semangatnya dalam belajar di usia dini."

"Tidak salah," sang perdana mentri tertawa. "Aku terkejut ketika gadis ini bisa berdebat denganku di politik tadi. Aku mengerti kenapa kau mau mengadopsinya. Kau putri yang brilian, Naruko-_chan_. Tentunya dia membanggakan keluargamu, Uchiha-_sama_."

"Tentu," Ayah menyeringai. "Naruko sendiri sangat mencintai kami. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan keluarga kami tanpa gadis ini."

Naruko tersenyum lebar selama percakapan itu. Sesekali dia melirik, menatap kakak-kakaknya yang mendelik ke arahnya. Naruko tersenyum semakin lebar. Kedua kakaknya menariknya pergi dan dia menurut. Senyumnya menghilang sesaat ketika Sayo menamparnya.

"Kau mau menjilat sampai kapan?" dia mendesis. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

"Dan kau tahu kenapa keluarga kami memungutmu hah?" Risa mendelik. "Kau hanya korban. _Korban_."

Naruko berkedip. Namun, senyumnya kembali muncul. "Korban? Tentu saja. Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan oleh itu? Bodoh sekali."

Sebelum Sayo dan Risa sempat tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruko, gadis berambut pirang itu sudah mencakar pipinya, membuat wajahnya berdarah. Mereka hanya bisa terbelalak, menatap Naruko yang tiba-tiba menangis, menjerit kesakitan.

Perdana menteri dan Ayah cepat-cepat mendekatinya, dan Naruko menangis semakin keras. "Ma-maafkan aku!" Dia menangis, menatap perdana menteri dengan mata birunya yang bundar, berlinangan. "Aku… Risa-_nee_ dan Sayo-_nee_ iri karena kau lebih suka denganku dan…"

"Uchiha-_san_…" perdana menteri mengerutkan kening, menatap Ayah dengan tatapan tidak setuju. "Kedua putrimu…"

Ayah hanya bisa mendelik, Risa dan Sayo menahan jeritan amarah mereka.

Naruko menyeringai lebar di balik punggung perdana mentri.

**xxx**

Gadis 19 tahun itu tidak bodoh. Dulu dia yakin kalau dia anak yang bodoh, tapi tidak sekarang, tidak setelah bertahun-tahun dikekang di ruangan gelap dan dicambuk.

Dia licik. Dia tahu dia licik.

Tapi supaya dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua cambukan. Sakit. Tapi dia terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Darah bukan apa-apa.

Dia terbiasa dengan rasa lapar. Dia tahu bahwa Uchiha hanya akan membuatnya lapar, tidak akan membuatnya mati kelaparan. Karena entah kenapa, dia dibutuhkan di keluarga itu.

Dia terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Bahkan, kegelapan sekarang sudah seperti teman baiknya. Dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa kegelapan.

Dia berjalan di lorong rumah klan Uchiha, mengenakan pakaian bekas seperti biasa. Mata birunya yang tajam melirik, menatap nenek tua di depan pagar. Nenek itu memohon, meminta uang, mengabaikan para penjaga gerbang yang membentaknya. Naruko terpaku sesaat. Dia melirik, menatap jam dinding. Dia akan telat kalau dia menghampiri nenek itu. Dia akan dipukul guru Biologinya kalau dia telat. _Peduli amat_. Naruko mendengus, melompat cepat, mendekati nenek itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dipukul. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat dua kakaknya dipukul karena kelicikannya. Tapi dia tidak mau melihat nenek itu dipukul karena mengemis di rumah ini.

"Hei!" Naruko berseru. "Anjing Risa-_neesama_ sudah lepas lagi! Kalau tidak ditangkap, bonsai kesayangan Ayah akan pecah lagi!"

Dua penjaga itu langsung panik, berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Naruko menyeringai, mendekati gerbang.

"Nenek," Naruko berbisik, menyodorkan roti di kantongnya. "Ambil ini dan cepat pergi."

Sang nenek tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak menengadah.

Di detik itulah Naruko sadar bahwa nenek itu buta. Naruko mengabaikan bau asam dari tubuh nenek itu, menyabet tangan sang nenek dan meletakkan makan siangnya itu di tangan nenek tersebut. "Pergi," dia memberitahu nenek itu.

"Kau anak baik," jawaban dari nenek itu membuat Naruko terpaku sesaat.

"Tidak," Naruko menyeringai. "Aku _jauh_ dari baik."

"Sebagai balasan, aku akan bercerita," sang nenek berujar girang, mengabaikan Naruko.

"Dengar, nek," Naruko mengerutkan kening. "Sudah waktunya kau per…"

"Jaman dahulu kala, ada pengusaha yang kaya," sang nenek membuka mulutnya. "Tapi dia terkena bencana dan semua hartanya lenyap. Sang pengusaha berniat untuk hidup dengan tenang di desa, namun anak-anak perempuannya yang serakah dan penuntut ingin supaya mereka menjadi keluarga bangsawan lagi."

Naruko berkedip.

"Tapi sang ayah tidak punya kepintaran mau pun modal untuk kembali menjadi pengusaha. Karena desakan putri-putrinya, sang ayah pun berniat untuk mencuri dari sebuah rumah megah. Di kebun rumah megah itu, dia menemukan boneka dengan bentuk wanita, rambut yang diukir dari emas, dan mata yang terbuat dari batu safir. Namun sayangnya, dia tertangkap oleh pemilik rumah itu. Dan ternyata, pemilik rumah itu adalah monster."

_Rambut yang diukir dari emas. Mata yang terbuat dari safir._

"Dan sang ayah nyaris dikutuk menjadi makhluk buru rupa. Jika tidak ingin dikutuk, sang ayah harus membawa wanita cantik jelita dengan rambut berwarna emas dan mata biru safir, memberikan wanita itu pada sang monster. Namun, putri-putri sang ayah tidak punya rambut dan mata seperti itu. Rambut dan mata mereka berwarna hitam kelam."

Naruko hanya bisa terpaku.

"_Aku tidak punya putri dengan sosok seperti itu_, jawab sang ayah. _Tapi aku rela menculik seseorang yang seperti itu dan memberikan wanita itu padamu."_

"Lalu?" Naruko berbisik tanpa sadar. "Apa yang terjadi berikutnya?"

"Sang monster menolak. Dia bilang,_ kau tidak punya kepintaran mau pun uang, kau tidak bisa memberiku wanita jelita seperti itu._ Dan sang ayah pun menjawab, _pinjamkan padaku kekayaan, pinjamkan aku kemegahan. Dengan kekayaan, aku bisa memberikan wanita itu padamu._"

"Lalu?"

"Monster itu memberikan apa yang diminta sang ayah dan sang ayah memberikan wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru pada monster itu. Tradisi itu dijalani di setiap pergantian generasi supaya sang monster tetap memberikan kekayaan pada keturunan sang ayah."

"Dan?" Naruko menyeringai lebar. "Apakah nama keturuan itu Uchiha? Aku adalah tumbal berikutnya?"

Sang nenek tidak menjawab. "Kau anak baik," tangan keriput sang nenek mengusap roti dari Naruko. "Anak baik akan selamat dari…"

"Tidak," Naruko cekikikan. "Aku _jauh_ dari baik, ingat? Aku ini monster," di detik berikutnya, Naruko sudah mendorong sang nenek, membuat nenek itu terjatuh.

"Hei!" suara gurunya membuat Naruko menengadah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dekat gerbang?!"

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruko mendengus. Dia sama sekali tidak memejamkan mata ketika melihat tangan gurunya yang terangkat. Di detik berikutnya dia merasakan sengatan tajam di pipinya.

"Sekali lagi kau keluyuran aku akan menamparmu lagi, kau dengar?!"

Naruko mengangguk. Dia menoleh sesaat, terpaku ketika melihat tidak ada siapa pun di depan gerbang Uchiha.

**xxx**

Umurnya 20 tahun ketika semuanya menjadi aneh. Dia tidak lagi dipaksa belajar. Dia boleh berbuat sesukanya. Bahkan, dia diberi makanan yang cukup, membuat semua tulangnya yang menonjol itu menghilang.

Rambutnya disisir tiap hari oleh pelayan.

Dia diberi pakaian bagus.

Naruko mulai berperasaan kalau dia akan dinikahkan oleh kakek tua dari manalah.

Dia mulai memikirkan semua rencana, dari rencana melukai dirinya sendiri sampai rencana untuk bunuh diri.

Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah mencintai dirinya sendiri jadi tidak apa jika dia mati.

Malam itu, dia tahu bahwa itulah malam di mana semuanya akan berubah.

"Masuk," Ayah memerintah, mendelik tajam sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Mau ke mana?" Naruko bertanya pelan. Mata birunya menyipit, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dari belakang, dia melihat kedua kakaknya yang menyeringai lebar. Dia selalu dikurung setiap malam dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia dipaksa keluar.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," Ayah mendorongnya, membuatnya terjatuh, masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruko hanya bisa menggigit bibir, apalagi ketika mobilnya sudah dinyalakan. "Mau ke mana?" dia bertanya cepat kepada supir mobil ini. Namun sang supir mengatupkan bibirnya seerat mungkin.

"Aku akan dinikahkan pada kakek tua bukan?" Naruko mendesis. "Atau dijual pada penggila seks?"

Dia tidak dijawab dan mobil sudah melaju cepat.

Naruko menggertakkan gigi, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Hei! Jawab aku!" dia mencengkram baju sang supir. Namun mata Naruko terbelalak ketika dia menatap mobil ini yang melaju ke arah jurang. "Hei! Hei! Di depan ada jurang!"

Sang supir tidak menjawab, mobil melaju semakin cepat.

"Hei!" Naruko menjerit. "Hentikan mobilnya!"

Wanita itu hanya bisa menjerit tertahan ketika suara benturan yang sangat kencang terdengar. Dia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Tangannya mencengkram jok mobil.

Cukup seperti inilah hidupnya?

Disiksa dan mati jatuh dari jurang?

Naruko tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah menangis. Dia memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin ketika merasakan mobil yang terus melaju, terjatuh dengan dalam.

Di detik ketika mobil ini berhenti dengan benturan yang dasyat, Naruko membuka matanya. Dia tersentak ketika melihat supir di depannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, darah di mana-mana. Bukan hanya supir di depannya, bahkan mobil ini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Namun anehnya, jok tempatnya duduk masih utuh. Naruko terpaku, berkedip. Dia menatap tangannya yang bergetar. Pelan-pelan, dia mengusap matanya.

Dia masih hidup.

"Dia berhenti menangis."

Naruko terpaku.

"Dia menangis tadi. Tapi setelah melihat mayat di depannya dia berhenti menangis."

Naruko mendengar suara lagi. Dia menengadah, menatap tebing yang tinggi melunjang. Dia baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian itu. Maklumlah jika dia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Atau memang dia sebenarnya sudah tewas dan sekarang dia di neraka?

"Dia tidak takut atau kaget mendengar suara-suara kita. Korban kali ini memang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Kau beruntung, Sasuke."

"Diam, Itachi. Setidaknya dia tidak menjerit, menangis dan bunuh diri seperti korban yang sebelumnya."

Naruko menoleh, menatap dua sosok lelaki yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dari mana dua orang ini muncul? Dua lelaki itu mempunyai mata berwarna merah darah, berambut hitam kelam. Satu terlihat seusianya, satunya terlihat lebih tua. "Korban?" Naruko bertanya sebelum dia sadari.

"Kau korban generasi kali ini," lelaki yang bernama Itachi tersenyum lebar. "Tepatnya, kau korban untuk kami, para monster."

Naruko berkedip. Oke. Dia tidak tahu dia mimpi apa. Dia tidak pernah diijinkan untuk nonton film atau membaca buku fiksi. Tapi dia tahu bahwa monster itu tidak nyata. Tapi, fakta bahwa dia terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini dan tidak mati seperti supir di depannya ini juga sudah seperti mimpi. Sesaat, cerita sang nenek misterius setahun yang lalu muncul di otaknya.

_Wanita berambut pirang, bermata biru._

"Jadi selama ini keluarga Uchiha yang mengurusku memang keturunan dari bangsawan tidak berotak dan tidak punya modal? Mereka menjadi kaya karena mengabdi dengan para monster?" Tanpa Naruko sadari, dia sudah berceloteh. "Pantas saja kakek tua bangka pencinta bonsai itu bisa kaya raya meski dia tidak punya otak."

Sasuke berkedip, Itachi meringis.

"Korban kali ini menarik, Sasuke. Sungguh, aku iri padamu."

"Itachi," Sasuke menggeram.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian apa," Naruko mendelik tiba-tiba, senyumannya muncul. "Tapi kalian salah kalau kalian mengira aku akan semudah itu kalian makan."

Sasuke mendelik tajam sedangkan Itachi tersenyum lebar. Sebelum Naruko sadar, Itachi sudah ada di depan matanya. "Ah, memang korban yang menarik," mata merah Itachi menempel pada mata Naruko. Naruko ingin memalingkan matanya, namun anehnya, dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali. "Di kepalanya, dia bahkan tidak menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai manusia."

"Dia menganggap dirinya sebagai apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Monster," Itachi menyeringai. "_Beast_."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN: ide ini muncul tiba2 di tengah malam. dan aku sendiri belum tahu mau nulis seperti apa di lanjutan nanti. Haha.**

**sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku**

**Warning: OC, OOC, typos, dll. rate M for safe.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia berbeda dengan yang lain.

Mata merahnya mendelik tajam, menatap wanita berambut pirang yang balas mendelik ke arahnya. "Nama," Sasuke membuka mulutnya, matanya masih terpaku pada wanita itu. Mata biru itu menajam, senyuman mengejek muncul di bibirnya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan memberikan namaku pada orang yang tidak mau mengenalkan dirinya, _Sasuke_."

Sasuke terpaku, berkedip. Dia menoleh ketika mendengar tawa pelan Itachi. Lelaki berambur raven itu langsung mendelik ke arah kakaknya. "Tumbal kali ini sangat menarik," Itachi kembali bergumam. Dia berdehem sesaat, menatap wanita itu. "Sayang sekali, kau tidak banyak pilihan. Kau harus memberitahu namamu pada kami sebelum kami mengorek isi kepalamu."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, masih menelitinya dan Itachi. "Naruko," dia berujar pelan. "Naruko Uchiha."

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan tatapan Naruko yang terbelalak. "Dan ini adikku. Sasuke Uchiha, majikanmu."

Naruko tidak bereaksi mendengar kata 'majikan' itu, hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya ketika melihat wanita ini. Baru kali ini dia melihat tumbal yang tidak menjerit ketakutan atau menangis melihat mereka berdua. Mau bagaimana pun, mata mereka berdua tidak seperti mata manusia biasa. Ada mayat hancur di depan matanya, dan dia baru saja jatuh dari jurang.

Tapi Naruko hanya terdiam.

"Ayo pergi," Itachi melangkah dan di detik berikutnya dia sudah berada di atas pepohonan. "Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di sini."

Naruko berkedip, menatap Itachi yang lenyap dari hadapannya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Naruko hanya bisa menatap tangan yang terulur itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau tidak akan bisa mencapai tempat kediaman kami dengan kedua kakimu itu," Sasuke berujar tajam.

"Apakah kau akan membawaku ke dunia lain?" Naruko menyeringai, menerima tangan Sasuke. "Ayo."

"Kau tidak takut," Sasuke kembali terdengar takjub. Dia terdiam sesaat ketika merasakan tangan Naruko yang dingin, jauh lebih dingin dari tangannya. "Kau panik."

"Aku tidak takut karena aku tahu kalau kalian tidak akan memakanku begitu saja," Naruko berujar santai. Mata birunya terpaku pada tangan pucat Sasuke. "Aku panik karena…"

"Karena?"

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya seseorang menggandengku. Aku tidak tahu aku harus bagaimana."

Sasuke berkedip. Dia mengira kalau Naruko hanya menyindirnya, namun untuk pertama kalinya, mata biru itu terlihat serius. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sasuke menarik Naruko, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang ramping Naruko. "Kau hanya tumbal," dia berujar pada Naruko. "Kalau kau tidak bisa… _behave_, kau akan tewas lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan."

Sebelum Naruko sempat menjawab, Sasuke mulai melangkah. Dan di detik itu juga, mereka melesat, melompati pepohonan. Dia melirik sesaat, terpaku ketika melihat mata biru itu sama sekali tidak tertutup, melainkan terbuka lebar.

Wanita apa ini?

**xxx**

"Kukira kau akan membawaku ke dunia lain?" Naruko terdengar kecewa ketika kakinya menginjak bangunan megah itu. Bangunan ini terlihat seperti istana di dongeng, hanya saja terletak di bawah tanah. Sejak tadi tangannya tetap digandeng oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki yang terlihat seusianya ini menuntunnya sehingga dia sampai ke ruangan kecil. Dia tidak tahu Itachi ada di mana. Yang pasti, Sasuke sejak tadi membawanya.

Naruko terpaku ketika melihat kamar tanpa jendela itu. Tidak ada lampu di ruangan itu, hanya lilin yang redup di ujung meja kayu. Kamar ini besar, berbeda dengan kamarnya di kediaman Uchiha. Di kamar ini tidak ada perlengkapan yang banyak, hanya kasur lebar di pojok ruangan. Di kediaman Uchiha sana, dia tidur di _futon_ yang sangat tipis.

"Udara akan masuk ke ruangan ini," Sasuke menunjuk ke salah satu lubang yang terlihat seperti ventilasi. "Kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi."

"Sebelum kalian mengunciku," Naruko berujar cepat ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjalan pergi. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Naruko bertemu mata dengan mata merah Sasuke. "Apa kalian?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, membuat Naruko entah kenapa ingin menampar cowok itu.

"Vampir? Kalian tinggal di bawah tanah. Berarti kalian tidak bisa melihat matahari."

"Kami bukan vampir," Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Kami bukan manusia. Itu saja yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Dan apa aku? Tumbal? Makanan untuk kalian?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, membuat Naruko kembali ingin menghantam lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja urusanku," Naruko menggeram. "Aku yakin aku bukan makanan biasa. Kalian bisa menculik banyak wanita pirang dari luar sana, tapi kalian memilihku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam sesaat dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, bilang pada pelayanmu besok."

Naruko menyipitkan matanya, menatap Sasuke yang berjalan pergi. Dia mengira kalau Sasuke akan menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar ini, namun kamar itu dibiarkan terbuka entah kenapa.

Naruko beranjak, terpaku menatap pintu yang tidak ada kenop itu. Kenapa tidak ada kenop di pintu ini. Dia menutup pintu itu dan di detik itu juga, pintu ini kembali terbuka, meninggalkan celah kecil antara pintu dan dinding. Naruko hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia tahanan, tapi pintunya tidak dikunci?

Dia bisa kabur.

Naruko terdiam lagi. Tidak. Kabur di mana? Dia tidak ada tempat untuk kembali. Dia yakin kalau keluarga Uchiha itu kan melemparnya ke jurang lagi kalau dia kembali pada mereka. Selain itu, tadi ketika dia masuk ke istana bawah tanah ini, dia hanya bisa masuk melalui satu gerbang dan gerbang itu dikunci oleh Itachi.

Naruko tidak bodoh, dia tahu kalau dua lelaki itu bukan manusia dan meski Itachi tersenyum, dia terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari Sasuke.

Wanita 20 tahun itu menghela napas, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia terpana sesaat ketika merasakaan kasur yang empuk itu. Perlahan-lahan dia beranjak, memeluk selimut yang hangat.

Dia tidak pernah memiliki selimut sehangat dan selembut ini sebelumnya.

Naruko berbaring lagi, menatap atap-atap yang gelap itu. Banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

_Apa_ Sasuke dan Itachi?

Kenapa marga mereka Uchiha juga?

Selain itu… ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Itachi. _Ayo pergi. Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di sini._

Kenapa tidak boleh terlalu lama di hutan? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Dan kenapa rumah ini ada di bawah tanah?

Naruko memejamkan matanya, mendengus. Semua pertanyaan itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Tanpa ada jawaban, satu pertanyaan hanya akan membawa pertanyaan baru. Dia hanya tahu satu hal. Dia tidak akan mati begitu saja. Naruko menghela napas, memeluk bantal empuk dan selimut hangat itu.

Di detik berikutnya, dia sudah tertidur lelap.

**xxx**

"_Selamat pagi, ojou-sama."_

Naruko membuka matanya, terpaku mendengar suara itu. Kamarnya gelap gulita. Dia mengusap matanya, mengerutkan kening. Dari mana asal suara itu? Pagi? Sudah pagi? Karena dia tidak bisa melihat matahari, dia tidak tahu kalau hari sudah pagi.

"_Apa yang anda inginkan sebagai sarapan?"_

Kening Naruko semakin berkerut. Dia bisa mendengar suara, tapi dia tidak tahu dari mana asal suara itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat siapa pun. Naruko beranjak, meraih lilin kecil di ujung meja. Dia menyalakan lilin itu, langsung mematung ketika menatap seekor monyet di dekat kakinya.

"_Mau sarapan apa ojou-sama?" _Monyet itu menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Naruko.

Naruko menahan diri untuk tidak ternganga. Dia tidak salah lihat bukan? Monyet? Monyet berbicara di dalam kepalanya? Dia menoleh, menatap keranjang trolley mungil di sebelah sang monyet. Di dalam keranjang itu, dia melihat berbagai jenis buah-buahan dan air minum. "Aku mau minum," Naruko menjawab pelan, menguji monyet tersebut.

"_Baiklah,"_ suara itu kembali muncul di balik kepala Naruko. Wanita tersebut hanya bisa terpaku ketika menatap sang monyet meraih gelas dan menuangkan air di dalam gelas itu. Sang monyet menyodorkan air itu untuk Naruko.

"Terima kasih…" Naruko berbisik pelan, menunduk dan meraih gelas itu dari tangan si monyet. Monyet itu terkikik girang, menyodorkan buah pisang untuk Naruko.

"_Ojou-sama tidak menjerit melihatku."_

"Tidak," Naruko tersenyum. "Untuk apa. Kau baik, memberiku makanan."

Sang monyet kembali terkikik girang. Dia melompat dan duduk di meja sehingga dia sejajar dengan Naruko. _"Namaku Konohamaru. Aku pelayan di kediaman Uchiha ini."_

"Namaku Naruko. Panggil aku Naruko saja," wanita itu langsung melahap pisang di tangannya. "Konohamaru, boleh aku tanya sesatu?"

"_Silahkan. Aku memang di sini untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."_

Naruko bergumam pelan, memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang harus dia tanyakan duluan. Sangat banyak pertanyaan yang bertebaran di kepalanya. "Di mana aku?"

"_Di kediaman klan Uchiha."_

"Tapi di atas tebing itu juga ada kediaman klan Uchiha juga," Naruko berujar. "Dan aku tinggal di sana selama 15 tahun."

"_Itu Uchiha palsu,"_ Konohamaru berkikik marah. _"Uchiha di sini Uchiha yang asli."_

"Begitu?" Naruko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bisa ceritakan padaku kenapa Uchiha di atas sana bisa palsu?"

"_Dulu sekali… seratus tahun yang lalu… klan Uchiha sudah lama menguasai Jepang, tapi tidak semua anggota keluarga di klan Uchiha ini baik."_

"Oke. Aku tahu itu," Naruko merasa dirinya sebagai orang idiot karena memang raut wajah serius dan berbicara dengan monyet. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sudah keajaiban dia masih bisa duduk santai dan tidak menjerit seperti ini. "Lalu?"

"_Dan pada waktu itu, seorang nenek tua meminta ijin untuk menginap di istana ini, tapi salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha menolak, mengusir nenek itu. Dan sang nenek mengutuk keluarga Uchiha dan para pelayannya. Mereka semua menjadi makhluk buruk rupa."_

Naruko terpaku sesaat. "Seperti dongeng."

"_Aku maklum kalau kau tidak percaya padaku…" _Konohamaru menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat sedih.

"Aku percaya," Naruko cepat-cepat berujar. "Lanjutkan, Konohamaru."

"_Setiap kali matahari terbit, mereka akan berubah menjadi binatang."_

Naruko terpaku. Percakapannya dengan Sasuke semalam mulai muncul.

_Vampir? Kalian tinggal di bawah tanah. Berarti kalian tidak bisa melihat matahari._

_Kami bukan vampir. Kami bukan manusia. Itu saja yang perlu kau ketahui._

Pantas saja tempat ini ada di bawah tanah. Karena setiap kali matahari terbit, mereka akan menjadi binatang, bahaya jika ada yang melihat mereka.

Jadi… Sasuke dan Itachi yang keren itu menjadi monyet di pagi hari? Naruko berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. "Lalu? Selain itu apa saja?"

"_Selain itu… setiap kali mereka keluar dari tempat ini, mereka akan tewas. Mereka cuma boleh keluar rumah untuk 'pertemuan' saja."_

Naruko bergumam pelan. Pantas saja Itachi semalam berkata kalau mereka tidak bisa di luar lama-lama. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'pertemuan'?"

"_Satu-satunya cara untuk menghancurkan kutukan ini adalah pernikahan antara anggota klan Uchiha dan wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru. The beauty. Mereka berdua harus saling mencintai satu sama lain, apa adanya."_

"Dan akulah _beauty_ kali ini?" Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis.

"_Benar,"_ Konohamaru menyeringai. _"Setiap pergantian generasi, keluarga Uchiha palsu akan membawa beauty. Dan kau adalah beauty ketiga."_

Naruko bergumam pelan. "Alasan kenapa aku adalah orang ketiga dan kutukan ini belum lepas…" mata birunya menajam. "Korban-korban sebelumnya gagal? Mereka tidak bisa mencintai anggota klan Uchiha dengan apa adanya?"

Konohamaru langsung terlihat sedih. _"Tidak mudah bagi para beauty itu untuk mencintai makhluk lain… selain itu, jika mereka gagal saling mencintai dalam waktu tertentu, mereka berdua akan tewas."_

Mata biru Naruko terbelalak. "Tewas?"

"_Obito-sama dan Shusei-sama tewas karena itu…"_ Konohamaru merintih. _"Dan kali ini… Sasuke-sama akan dipasangkan denganmu."_

"Tunggu," Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa harus wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru? Dan kenapa harus Uchiha palsu yang menyediakan wanita-wanita itu? Kenapa kalian tidak mengambil dari luar?"

"_Kami tidak bisa keluar karena kutukan. Kami cuma bisa keluar ketika kami hendak menjemput sang beauty. Karena itu kami tidak bisa 'menculik' beauty dari luar. Kami harus mengundang beauty untuk masuk ke dalam tempat ini. Dan keluarga palsu itu mau melakukan ini selama kami memberikan mereka uang. Klan Uchiha punya harta yang tidak terhitung."_

Naruko hanya bisa terpaku.

"_Dulu, kami hanya mengharuskan keluarga palsu itu untuk menyediakan wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Tapi mereka semua tidak berotak,"_ Konohamaru mendengus. _"Karena itu, kali ini Sasuke-sama menginginkan wanita yang berotak. Wanita yang mau bernegosiasi supaya mereka bisa saling mencintai."_

Naruko menahan diri untuk tidak melongo. "Dia kira cinta itu bisa muncul begitu saja? Dengan negosiasi?" Ternyata karena Sasuke dia dipaksa belajar dari kecil. "Alasan kenapa wanita-wanita sebelumnya tidak bisa mencintai orang-orang di sini karena sosok mereka bukan manusia di pagi hari bukan?"

Konohamaru langsung merintih. _"Benar… kami menjadi binatang di pagi hari selain itu kami punya insting binatang juga… terkadang sulit untuk menahan insting ini,"_ sang monyet meraih pisang dari keranjang, melahap pisang itu. _"Tapi Naruko, kau harus menyukai Sasuke. Kau harus mencintainya. Kutukan ini sudah lama ada di keluarga ini dan…"_

"Jadi aku harus mencintai seseorang yang tidak kukenal kalau tidak aku akan mati bersamanya?" Naruko tidak tahu bagaimana caranya suaranya bisa setenang itu dan tidak terdengar terkejut. "Berapa lama batas waktunya?"

"_Satu tahun."_

Naruko bergumam. Mencintai monyet dalam waktu satu tahun? Mungkin bisa. Dia ingin tetap hidup. Mungkin dia bisa bernegosiasi dengan Sasuke atau apalah.

"_Dalam waktu satu tahun harus ada pembuahan dari kalian berdua. Kalau tidak…"_

Naruko nyaris saja tersedak pisangnya. "Pembuahan? Maksudmu…"

"_Harus ada anak,"_ Konohamaru menyeringai.

Naruko melongo kali ini. "Anak? Kau mau aku seks dengan monyet?"

"_Monyet?"_ Kali ini Konohamaru yang menelengkan kepalanya. _"Kenapa monyet?"_

"Bukankah kalian berubah wujud di pagi hari? Para Uchiha itu menjadi monyet di…"

"_Tidak. Hanya kami para pelayan yang menjadi monyet."_

Naruko langsung mendelik. "Dan mereka jadi apa? Uchiha? Kipas begitu? Kelinci?"

"_Beda jauh,"_ Konohamaru tiba-tiba melompat kaget. Monyet itu anehnya menjadi panik, melompat kesana-kemari. _"Uchiha-sama… ah tidak! Sasuke-sama akan tiba! Akan tiba!"_

Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat Konohamaru yang melompat keluar dari kamar. Ternyata itu alasan kenapa pintu kamar ini tidak ada kenop, tinggal didorong untuk terbuka… para binatang tidak bisa masuk kalau ada kenop. Naruko terdiam sesaat, mengunyah pisangnya. Sasuke akan datang? Sebaiknya dia sisakan pisangnya supaya Sasuke juga bisa makan bukan?

Wanita itu bergumam pelan, menyisakan pisangnya dan menyalakan beberapa lilin lainnya. Dia memutar tubuh, menguncir rambutnya yang panjang itu menjadi kunciran kuda. Nenek aneh. Seenaknya mengutuk seperti itu. Kenapa juga harus wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru? Karena _beauty_? Sayang sekali, dia sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa wanita-wanita sebelumnya tidak bisa mencintai anggota klan Uchiha. Meski di pagi hari mereka menjadi monyet, di malam hari mereka tetap menjadi manusia dengan sosok yang menawan itu. Bahkan di kelurga Uchiha palsunya, mereka semua tampan dan cantik.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruko meraih pisang di tangannya. "Sasuke? Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Konohamaru. Aku tahu kalau kau berubah wujud menjadi binatang di pagi hari," dia meringis ketika melihat pintu yang terbuka namun dia tidak melihat apa pun. Pasti Sasuke menjadi monyet mungil yang duduk di depannya. "Sasuke? Kau mau pisang? Aku menyisakan pisang untukmu," Naruko mengayunkan lilin, mencoba untuk mencari sosok Sasuke. Namun, dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok monyet.

Dia bertemu mata dengan sosok…

"_Aku tidak butuh pisang."_

Di detik ketika Konohamaru melesat pergi dari kamar ini, pertanyaan baru muncul di kepala Naruko.

Kenapa Konohamaru ketakutan? _Sangat_ ketakutan. Seakan-akan dia akan mati di detik Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Naruko mundur selangkah. Tangannya menjadi dingin.

Di depannya, sosok panther hitam berdiri dengan megah di depannya. Tinggi panther itu nyaris mencapai dadanya. Mata merah itu seakan-akan bersinar dari balik kegelapan. Suara geraman pelan muncul dari panther tersebut, menunjukkan taring yang mencuat.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa wanita-wanita sebelumnya tidak bisa mencintai anggota klan Uchiha…

_Kami menjadi binatang di pagi hari selain itu kami punya insting binatang juga… terkadang sulit untuk menahan insting ini._

… karena mereka tewas dimakan oleh anggota Uchiha tersebut.

**xxx**

Sasuke mengayunkan ekornya, menatap Naruko dengan tatapan takjub. Ketika dia terpilih untuk menjadi suami sang tumbal, Itachi sempat melawan, hendak mengambil posisinya. Karena mereka semua tahu kalau dia gagal membuat sang tumbal wanita mencintainya, dia akan mati bersama-sama dengan wanita itu.

Sasuke tidak ingin Itachi yang tewas, jadi dia tidak melawan ketika dia yang terpilih. Dia memberi syarat pada para tetua Uchiha. Dia ingin tumbal berikutnya pintar dan bisa diajak untuk bernegosiasi, tidak seperti dua tumbal sebelumnya. Ada untungnya dikutuk. Meski mereka menjadi binatang di pagi hari dan tidak bisa keluar, mereka awet muda.

Umurnya tetap 21 sejak 100 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, seakan-akan waktu berhenti di rumah ini.

Ketika dia bertemu dengan Naruko, dia tahu bahwa wanita ini pintar. Tapi Naruko licik. Dia tidak takut akan apa pun. Mungkin jika melihat sosoknya yang sekarang, wanita itu akan takut. Sasuke mendengus, menatap Naruko yang menegang. Apa yang dilakukannya? Mungkin Naruko sudah ketakutan setengah mati dan tidak akan mencintainya lagi.

"Pantas saja kau tidak butuh pisang," Naruko berbisik. Suaranya bergetar sesaat. "Kau butuh _aku_ sebagai makanan bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan, berputar sesaat. Matanya tidak lepas dari Naruko, seakan-akan sedang memantau sarapan paginya.

"Kata Konohamaru, sulit bagi kalian untuk menahan insting binatang kalian. Apakah kau sendiri sedang _tenggelam_ dalam insting panther-mu itu?"

Sasuke menggeram sesaat, membuat wajah Naruko memucat. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruko.

"Oke. Kau boleh memakanku," Naruko mendesis, membuat Sasuke menggoyang ekornya. "Tapi cukup satu jari ini saja," Naruko menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Sisanya untuk besok."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, menatap Naruko dengan tatapan takjub. Wanita ini dengan suka rela menawarkan jarinya?

"_Aku sudah makan," _Dia menjawab, membuat Naruko berkedip.

"Kukira kau sudah tenggelam di insting binatangmu."

"_Aku menghabiskan 100 tahun di tempat ini bukan untuk cuma-cuma." _Sasuke mendengus, berbaring di sisi ranjang Naruko, membuat wanita itu terpaku sesaat.

"Kau tidak akan seks denganku sekarang bukan?"

Sasuke kembali mendengus. Kalau saja dia sedang di sosok manusianya, dia akan menyeringai lebar. _"Tidak sekarang."_

Naruko memutar bola matanya, mulai mengunyah pisangnya lagi. "Kukira apa," mata birunya menatap Sasuke dan dia terpaku ketika melihat mata merah itu menjadi hitam kelam. "Matamu berubah."

"_Warna mata asliku hitam."_

Naruko bergumam pelan. Dia masih memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sasuke membiarkan Naruko melihatnya.

"_Jangan terlalu percaya padaku,"_ Sasuke memberitahunya. _"Kau tidak tahu kapan aku akan lepas kendali dan melahapmu."_

"Apakah Obito juga melahap calon istrinya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya, mulai mengabaikan Naruko. Dia membuka matanya sesaat ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Naruko di kepalanya.

"Bulumu halus," Naruko bergumam kagum.

"_Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi?"_

"Tentu saja aku mendengarmu," Naruko mendengus. "Tapi… sebelum kau melahapku…" wanita itu meraih lilin, menyeringai lebar. "Aku akan membakarmu. Kita lihat siapa yang mati duluan," dia menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku. _"Kau aneh."_

"Aku bukan _beauty_. Sayang sekali," mata biru itu berkilat-kilat dari bawah cahaya lilin. "Mungkin kita akan mati bersama karena kita gagal saling mencintai. Tapi aku tidak ingin mati begitu saja. Bukankah kau juga begitu? Karena itu kau menginginkan tumbal yang cerdas dan bisa kau ajak bernegosiasi?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Ayo negosiasi, Sasuke," cengiran itu melebar. "Apa syaratnya supaya kutukan ini bisa lepas."

"_Di detik kau masuk di rumah ini, kau tidak bisa keluar,"_ Sasuke memberitahu Naruko. _"Kutukan ini harus lepas."_

"Oke. Lalu?"

"_Kau harus melahirkan anakku. Tapi untuk itu, kita harus saling mencintai. Kalau kita tidak, tidak akan ada buah yang lahir."_

Naruko bergumam sesaat. "Oke. Caranya supaya kita saling mencintai?"

"_Aku punya beberapa ide,"_ Sasuke menatapnya. _"Tidur bersama."_

"Seks maksudmu?"

"_Tidak,"_ Sasuke mendengus. _"Itu nanti. Tidur bersama. Hanya tidur. Kau, dan aku yang sedang bersosok panther."_

Naruko bergumam. "Ahh aku tahu, supaya aku bisa merasa nyaman dengan sosokmu yang sekarang bukan?"

"_Tidak sekarang,"_ Sasuke mendengus lagi. _"Kau masih takut pada sosokku."_

"Dan aku akan selalu takut kalau aku tidak mencoba," Naruko mendelik. Di detik kemudian, wanita itu sudah memeluknya dengan erat, menggesekkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu menegang.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_ Sasuke menggeram. _"Kalau aku kehilangan kontrol, kau sekarang akan kucabik-cabik."_

"Kau tahu," Naruko menyeringai. "Tapi di saat ketika kau berada di balik instingmu… dan kau tidak berpikir untuk memakanku… itulah saat di mana kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Sasuke terpaku.

"Ahhh, meski sudah pagi, aku merasa mengantuk di balik kegelapan ini," Naruko menguap. "Kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi. Aku mau tidur."

Sasuke hanya bisa mematung ketika Naruko menyeret selimut dan tidur di sisinya. Dia memperhatikan Naruko. Benar kata Itachi. Wanita ini bukan _beauty_.

Tapi _beast_.

_Menarik._

Sasuke menggeserkan wajahnya di bahu Naruko, memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN: chapter kali ini pendek, akan kupanjangin di chap berikutnya. haha**

**sampai jumpa di chap depan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku.**

**Warning: percakapan rate m? lol. DarkNaruko, OC, OOC**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_19:00 PM  
>2<em>_nd__ day_

Empat kakinya melangkah cepat, ekornya bergerak setiap kali dia melangkah. Mata hitamnya melirik, menatap pintu di depannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan di detik berikutnya, empat kakinya sudah berubah menjadi sepasang kaki dan tangan manusia. Lelaki itu beranjak, menyabet jubah hitam yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Dia mendorong, masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Dia berbeda dengan yang lain."

Itachi membuka matanya, menatap Sasuke dari balik bukunya. "Begitu?" Itachi dengan santai membuka halaman berikutnya. "Jadi? Kau yakin kalau kau bisa membuatnya mencintaimu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Itachi yang duduk santai, mengenakan pakaian lengkap, kemeja putih dan celana. Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening sesaat. Padahal matahari baru saja terbenam, dan Itachi seharusnya baru saja berubah menjadi manusia, tapi lelaki itu bisa berpakaian dengan secepat kilat. Sasuke mendengus, duduk si sofa, berhadapan dengan kakaknya. "Bukan itu maksudku. Dia _berbeda_."

"Dia cerdas, sesuai dengan laporan," Fugaku Uchiha menghampiri dua putranya, duduk di depan mereka. Sasuke melirik, menatap ayahnya yang mengenahkan kimono hitam. "Korban kali ini mungkin bisa berhasil..."

"Pertanyaannya bukan apakah Sasuke bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta," Mikoto Uchiha mengerutkan kening, berjalan mendekati mereka, hanya mengenakan jubah mandi. Mata hitamnya yang tajam itu menyipit, menatap Itachi dan Fugaku dengan tatapan tidak setuju. "Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah Sasuke mencintainya?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, mengingat fakta bahwa adik tersayang ini sama sekali belum pernah jatuh cinta," Itachi tersenyum mengejek, membuat Sasuke mendelik. "Para wanita Uchiha dari keluarga sebelah tidak pernah menarik hatimu, _little brother_?"

"Mereka bahkan belum bisa mengontrol wujud mereka," Sasuke menggeram.

"Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan tadi, Sasuke?" tatapan Mikoto melembut. "Kenapa Naruko bisa berbeda?"

"Dia tidak normal," Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Dia tidak takut padaku."

"Bukankah itu bagus, sayang?" Mikoto mulai terlihat senang. "Kalian berdua bisa jadi akan saling mencin…"

"Dia tidak takut mati," Sasuke memotong ucapan ibunya. "Seakan-akan… dia tidak keberatan kalau dia mati di detik itu juga."

Suasana langsung hening.

"Ah," Itachi menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga, cewek itu monster. Kau mendapat pengantin yang _sangat_ berbeda dengan yang lain. Selamat."

"Itachi, jangan ganggu adikmu," Mikoto mendelik sesaat. Wanita itu beranjak, menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di depan Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap ibunya. "Kalian akan mengerti begitu kalian bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu bawa dia ke sini, Sasuke," Mikoto tersenyum lebar. "Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Dia sedang makan malam," Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Cepat atau lambat, dia akan diperkenalkan secara formal pada keluarga inti. Dia harus tahu sejarah keluarga Uchiha," Fugaku berujar dengan dingin. "Sasuke. Tugasmu adalah menyiapkan dia dengan semua itu."

"Dia bisa direbut, _little brother_," Itachi menatap Sasuke. "Jangan sampai dia diambil oleh cabang sebelah."

Mikoto tidak berkata apa-apa, menatap putranya dengan tatapan pedih. Melihat itu, Sasuke mengusap bahu ibunya sesaat. "Aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku sebelum dia diperkenalkan pada para tetua."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Mikoto meremas tangan Sasuke. "Kau sendiri harus mencintainya."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, dia membuka mulutnya. "Itu… urusan nanti," lelaki itu memutar tubuh, keluar dari ruang tamu. Keluarganya cemas. Dia tahu itu. Karena sebelumnya, Obito, Uchiha dari keluarga cabang sebelah diharuskan untuk menjadi pasangan dari si tumbal. Mereka tidak bisa saling mencintai dan akhirnya…

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, berjalan cepat ke arah kamar Naruko. Dia masih bisa ingat jelas, 20 tahun yang lalu, ketika keluarganya yang dipilih untuk menjadi parner dari tumbal berikutnya. Menurut hukum, anak laki-laki pertamalah yang harus menjadi partner tumbal. Dan itu berarti Itachi. Ibunya menahan tangis. Ayahnya mematung. Itachi terlihat tenang, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa kakaknya itu siap untuk menawarkan diri. Namun Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya menjadi partner tumbal begitu saja. Karena itu, sebelum Itachi sempat menyatakan bahwa dia bersedia, Sasuke maju ke depan, berseru pada semua para tetua kalau dialah yang akan mewakili keluarganya.

Dia masih ingat jelas akan sentakan kaget Mikoto, Fugaku yang terpaku dan Itachi yang mendelik.

Apa pun itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan Itachi tewas begitu saja. Itachi yang paling kuat di keluarganya. Jika terjadi pemberontakan antar cabang Uchiha, hanya dia yang bisa melindungi keluarga ini.

Apa pun yang terjadi, dia harus membuat Naruko mencintainya.

"Sasuke," suara lembut Mikoto membuat Sasuke terpaku. Dia menoleh, menatap Mikoto yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Sasuke terpaku. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan ibunya ada berada di sisinya. Mikoto Uchiha tersenyum lembut, menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Kau tahu bukan, kalau kami semua akan selalu membantumu?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, menyentuh tangan ibunya.

"Ibu tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Naruko," Mikoto tertawa pelan. "_Kami semua_ tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," Sasuke berbisik pelan. Hanya di depan ibunya dia bisa mencurahkan perasaannya. "Aku…"

"Kau lelaki yang baik, Sasuke," Mikoto menenangkan Sasuke. "Tidak ada wanita yang tidak bisa mencintaimu."

"Ibu belum bertemu dengan Naruko," Sasuke mendengus, membuat Mikoto cekikikan.

"Kita sudah menunggunya selama dua puluh tahun. Ibu yakin kau akan berhasil," Mikoto memeluk Sasuke sesaat. Mata hitamnya menatap Sasuke dengan hangat. "Setiap wanita menyukai perhatian dari lelaki, apalagi yang setampan Uchiha," Mikoto cekikikan, mencubit pipi Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mengerutkan kening, menjauh dari ibunya. "Pehatikan dia. Dengarkan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Ibu yakin dia akan langsung menyukaimu."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati wanita. Dia benci dengan wanita-wanita Uchiha dari cabang sebelah karena sikap mereka yang mau menang sendiri dan tidak tahu aturan.

Naruko berbeda.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dia harus berhasil. Demi keluarganya.

**xxx**

_20:05 PM  
>2<em>_nd__ day_

Naruko membuka matanya, langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam kelam. Wanita itu menguap, mengerjapkan matanya. Dia sudah terbiasa menatap Sasuke yang memperhatikannya seakan-akan dia ini barang antik yang tidak ada duanya.

"Makan," Sasuke menyodorkan pisang.

Naruko berkedip, menatap pisang itu. Dia menengadah, menatap ekspresi serius Sasuke. "Aku kenyang."

"Makan," Sasuke berujar lagi.

Naruko tidak tahu mau berterima kasih atau menampar cowok pemaksa ini dengan pisang itu. Akhirnya, dia meraih pisang itu dan menyelipkan pisang itu di balik kasurnya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku masih kenyang," Naruko mendelik. "Kau baru menyuapiku dengan _steak_ tiga jam lalu, ingat? Ada masalah di otakmu, Uchiha?" wanita itu tersenyum sinis, membuat Sasuke langsung balas mendelik. Sasuke terdiam sesaat, kembali memasang wajah patungnya. Sesaat, dia teringat akan saran Mikoto.

_Perhatikan dia._

"Kau kurus," Sasuke menatap wajah Naruko yang mencekung.

"Observasi yang hebat sekali," Naruko berseru sarkastik.

Sasuke langsung menggeram, membuat senyuman Naruko kembali muncul. Sesaat, lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengamati Naruko. Melihat mata hitam myang kembali tertuju padanya, Naruko menyender di dinding dengan santai. Mata birunya balas mengamati Sasuke. "Apa yang selama ini mereka beri padamu," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Kau terlalu kurus untuk wanita seusiamu," Sasuke teringat ketika dia memberi Naruko steak tadi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruko langsung melahap makanannya tanpa tata krama. Setelah kenyang makan, Naruko langsung terlelap, mengabaikannya.

"Aku diberi makan sehari sekali," Naruko menjawab. "Sebulan sebelum aku dilempar ke jurang, aku diberi makan sehari dua kali."

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Dia tidak ingat kalau dia pernah meminta wanita dengan kriteria 'sekurus-tengkorak'. Dia hanya meminta wanita dengan kriteria 'jenius', tidak peduli akan penampilan. "Kau juga tidak keluar dari kamar," Sasuke berujar lagi.

"Kau ingin aku keluar?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruko keluar seenaknya. Cabang lain belum tahu kalau Naruko ada di sini.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan keluar."

Sasuke berkedip. Alasan macam apa itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apakah Naruko masuk di kriteria jenius atau di kriteria idiot. Naruko tersenyum, seakan-akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"_Stockholm syndrome_. Pernah dengar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, membuat Naruko cekikikan.

"Tentu saja kau tahu. Bicara apa aku," mata biru itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Itu sindrom di mana si tahanan merasa aman di dekat sang penculik."

"Kau merasa aman di dekatku?" mata Sasuke semakin menyipit.

Sudah dia duga.

Naruko Uchiha ini orang gila.

"Entahlah?" Naruko tersenyum misterius. "Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh merasa nyaman di dekatmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengandung anakku, kau akan mati," Sasuke mendesis. Wanita tidak waras ini harus tahu akan kenyataan. "Dalam waktu setahun lagi. Atau dalam waktu yang lebih cepat jika aku kehilangan kendali dan mencabikmu."

"Setidaknya kalau aku mati, kau akan mati bersamaku kan?" Naruko kembali menyeringai, membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. "Ngomong-ngomong," Naruko meraih pisang di balik kasurnya, melahap pisang itu tanpa melepaskan matanya dari mata Sasuke. "Kapan kita seks?"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku mematung. "Percuma kita bersetubuh kalau kita belum ada perasaan akan satu sama lain," Sasuke akhirnya menemukan suaranya juga.

"Begitu?" Naruko masih menatap Sasuke. "Kau tidak bergairah menatap tubuhku yang kurus ini, Uchiha? Kau sudah seks dengan siapa saja?"

Sasuke kembali terbungkam. Dia bersumpah kalau saja Itachi ada di sampingnya, Itachi akan tertawa terbahak-bahak pada saat ini.

"Kau tahu Uchiha, aku tidak ingin mati," Naruko mengayunkan pisangnya di depan hidung Sasuke. "Ada teori kalau perasaan cinta akan muncul dengan seks."

"Obito dan tumbalnya seks sehari dua kali," Sasuke menggeram. "Mereka tidak bisa saling mencintai."

Naruko berkedip. "Begitu?"

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku dengan caraku sendiri," Sasuke mendelik.

"Oh, kau _gentleman_ juga. Kukira kau akan memperkosaku di hari pertama."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak melempar wanita di depannya. "Ibuku," Sasuke mendesis. "Selalu mengajarkan kami untuk menghargai wanita."

"Ah, _mommy boy_."

Sasuke langsung beranjak, berjalan mengelilingi kamar Naruko sambil membekap wajahnya, mengabaikan tatapan takjub wanita itu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia tidak bisa berkutik di depan seseorang.

**xxx**

_20:10 PM  
>2<em>_nd__ day (first negotiation – favorite stuff)_

"Kita harus bernegosiasi," Sasuke akhirnya berujar, duduk di depan Naruko. Dia melepaskan kancing di jubahnya. Sungguh, di depan wanita ini dia serasa sesak napas. "Sebutkan hal-hal yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa mencintaiku."

Naruko tidak menjawab, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa yang kau suka?" Sasuke mulai mendesak. "Selain pisang?"

"Aku tidak suka pisang," Naruko menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengira aku suka pisang."

"Kau makan pisang ketika aku menemuimu pagi ini," Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, mulai menghitung dari satu sampai seratus untuk menenangkan amarahnya.

"Itu karena Konohamaru memberiku pisang," mata biru itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dan kenapa dia memberimu pisang? Karena kau suka dengan pisang," Sasuke menggeram.

"Dia memberiku pisang karena dia monyet," Naruko mendesis. "Alasan yang sama ketika kau memberiku _steak_. Kenapa kau memberiku _steak_? Karena kau panther."

"Jadi apakah kau suka pisang?" Sasuke benar-benar nyaris mengamuk. _Tidak. Tidak. Kata Ibu, di depan cewek tidak boleh…_

"Tidak!" Naruko menjerit. "Ada apa denganmu dan pisang hah, Sasuke?!"

"Karena aku sudah memesan ratusan pisang untukmu!" Sasuke langsung meraung, melupakan segala tata krama yang diajari oleh Mikoto.

"Kau kira aku monyet?!" Naruko menjerit marah.

Dan dengan begitu, negosiasi pertama gagal total.

**xxx**

_20:30 PM  
>2<em>_nd__ day (second negotiation – sex)_

"Oke, daripada memikirkan apa yang aku sukai," Naruko dengan geram menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke langsung terdiam, menatap Naruko dengan tatapan kosong.

Naruko menghela napas. "Jadi kau juga tidak tahu hah?" Dia terdiam sesaat, tiba-tiba menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, membuat Sasuke mematung. "Apa aku harus menjadi lebih 'berisi' lagi di bagian ini, Uchiha?" jari-jari Naruko menggenggam belahan dadanya.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hei, jangan diam saja, aku harus bagaimana? Kau tinggal jujur saja. Beritahu apa yang kau inginkan dari tubuh wanita," mata biru tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan tubuh wanita," Sasuke berujar dengan nada datar.

Naruko melongo. "Astaga. Jangan bilang kalau kau ini homo?"

Di detik itu, Sasuke ingin sekali lari dari kamar ini dan minta tolong ke ibunya.

Dan lagi-lagi, negosiasi mereka gagal.

**xxx**

_20:50 PM  
>2<em>_nd__ day (third negotiation – spending time together)_

"Kau tidak mau seks?" Naruko bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak sekarang," Sasuke menjawab untuk kesekian kalinya juga.

"Tapi batas waktu kita satu tahun? Dalam waktu satu tahun itu aku sudah harus punya anak?"

"Sudah harus punya hasil," Sasuke membenarkan. "Selama kau berhasil hamil, kutukan ini akan lenyap."

"Dan untuk bisa hamil…" Naruko bergumam. "Kita harus bisa saling mencintai? Kalau tidak sperma milikmu itu tidak ada gunanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, entah kenapa dia tidak merasa tersinggung. Sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa dengan mulut pedas Naruko. Selama ini para tetua itu salah mengajarinya. Mereka bilang kalau semua wanita itu sopan dan tahu tata krama. Tapi Naruko membuktikan kalau mereka salah. Wanita di depannya ini benar-benar beda dari yang lain.

"Kalau begitu…" Naruko bergumam, menyilangkan kakinya. "Kita… harus mencoba untuk setidaknya menyukai satu sama lain dulu…"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Akhirnya Naruko mulai waras.

"Jadi… mungkin kita… menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama? Melakukan sesuatu bersama? Supaya bisa terbiasa…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, memperhatikan Naruko. Wanita itu terlihat kikuk, seakan-akan tidak menyukai ide yang dia ucapkan sendiri. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Tidak… hanya saja aku…" Naruko terdiam. "Aku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain… selama ini selalu dikurung di kamar… belajar…" Tanpa sadar Naruko menoleh kesana-kemari. "Ah, benar juga. Pantas sejak kemarin aku merasa ada yang kurang. Ternyata tidak ada buku di sini," Naruko tertawa lemah.

Sasuke tetap terdiam, memperhatikan Naruko yang kembali memasang ekspresi biasa-biasa saja. Sasuke tidak pernah mau peduli dengan orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu kalau ada orang yang sering menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya dengan cara berbuat sesuatu yang lain, seperti Itachi. Dari luar, Itachi terlihat tidak peduli dengan keluarganya. Itachi juga terlihat seperti teroris. Tapi Sasuke tahu Itachi akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi keluarganya.

Naruko mirip dengan Itachi.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke yakin kalau semua ucapan sarkastik dan ketus itu hanyalah samaran supaya tidak ada yang tahu apa perasaan Naruko yang sebenarnya. Selain itu… Sasuke menyipitkan mata, menatap _poker face_ Naruko.

Sungguh. Sasuke bersumpah kalau Naruko sengaja memasang wajah tenang itu untuk menipu orang-orang. Dia yakin kalau di dalam otak Naruko tersembunyi siasat-siasat licik.

"Kau merindukan rumahmu yang dulu?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Jujur, dia membenci keluarga Uchiha palsu itu.

"Menurutmu?" Naruko tersenyum, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

Dia benci dengan senyuman itu.

"Aku benci dipaksa belajar," Naruko berujar secara tiba-tiba. "Aku benci dengan semua buku-buku itu. Aku benci dengan semua guru-guruku. Dan aku benci dengan kehidupan di sana, di mana aku selalu ditahan di kamar."

Sasuke berkedip sesaat, tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruko. Wanita itu tidak menatap ke arah Sasuke, hanya menatap cahaya lilin yang remang-remang.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu satu hal tentangku, bukankah begitu Uchiha?" Naruko tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan ceria. "Sebutkan satu hal tentangmu."

Sasuke memperhatikan senyuman itu. Matanya menyipit. "Tidak ada yang harus kukatakan pada pembohong sepertimu."

Naruko masih memasang senyumannya meski pun dia mendengar nada dingin itu. "Begitu?" wanita itu tertawa. "Hebat. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku suka berbohong. Kau hebat juga, Uchiha."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, mulai merasa mual dengan semua senyuman palsu itu. Dia beranjak, meninggalkan kamar Naruko. "Kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar ini, mengerti?" mata hitamnya perlahan-lahan menjadi merah darah. "Mengerti?"

Naruko terpaku. Dia mengangguk perlahan.

Sasuke mendengus, memutar tubuhnya dan perjalan pergi. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kakinya sudah berjalan dengan kecepatan kilat. Menghabikan waktu bersama? Hah. Jangan harap.

Dia membenci wanita itu.

Semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruko membuatnya mual. Semuanya hanya tipuan. Dia tidak tahu kapan Naruko berkata jujur. Dia tidak bisa mencintai wanita yang seperti ini. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menggeram. Kepalanya berputar cepat, memutar kembali semua percakapannya dengan Naruko.

Naruko mau seks dengannya.

Malah, Naruko sendiri yang terus menawarkan dirinya.

Ini membuktikan kalau Naruko tidak ingin mati. Naruko tidak ingin terkena kutukan. Jadi dia salah? Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sangat yakin kalau Naruko tidak sayang nyawa. Dia yakin kalau Naruko tidak keberatan kalau dia tewas. Tapi ternyata Naruko peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri.

_Kau tahu Uchiha, aku tidak ingin mati._

Sasuke teringat akan ucapan Naruko. Dia mendengus. Ternyata Naruko memang tidak ingin tewas. Ternyata dia masih normal. Tapi mau seperti apa pun, Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruko. Dia pembohong. Dia juga memanggilnya dengan 'Uchiha', membuatnya kesal. Nada Naruko ketika dia menyebut 'Uchiha' sangat sarkastik dan dingin. Padahal kemarin Naruko memanggilnya dengan 'Sasuke', kenapa sekarang…

Tunggu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruko memanggilnya dengan 'Uchiha' dan 'Sasuke'.

Kenapa? Kenapa berbeda? Kapan saja dia memanggilnya 'Uchiha' dan 'Sasuke'? Sasuke berhenti berjalan, memutar semua percakapannya dengan Naruko.

_Ada masalah di otakmu, Uchiha?_

_Kau tahu Uchiha, aku tidak ingin mati._

_Kau tidak bergairah menatap tubuhku yang kurus ini, Uchiha?_

_Sekarang kau sudah tahu satu hal tentangku, bukankah begitu Uchiha?_

_Kau sudah tahu kalau aku suka berbohong. Kau hebat juga, Uchiha._

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya. Tidak. Ada satu kali di mana Naruko memanggilnya 'Sasuke'.

_Ada apa denganmu dan pisang hah, Sasuke?!_

Sasuke terpaku, teringat ketika dia memberi Naruko pisang. Naruko mengamuk, kesal. Itulah pertama kalinya dia melihat di mana Naruko benar-benar berekspresi. Di detik itu, Sasuke sadar akan sesuatu. Naruko hanya memanggilnya 'Uchiha' ketika dia berbohong atau ketika dia merasa kesal.

Naruko tidak ingin seks dengannya.

Naruko tidak suka berbohong.

Dan Naruko… tidak keberatan tewas. Dia tidak peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri.

_Stockholm syndrome. Pernah dengar, Sasuke? Itu sindrom di mana si tahanan merasa aman di dekat sang penculik._

Naruko merasa aman bersamanya. Itu tidak bohong. Pantas saja Naruko dengan santai tidur memeluknya meski pun pada saat itu dia sedang berwujud panther. Naruko tidak peduli akan nyawanya sendiri, makanya dia merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak tahu apa dosanya terhadap para leluhur sehingga dia mendapatkan tumbal yang sangat rumit seperti ini. Sasuke menoleh, tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berada di depan perpustakaan. Dia menggeram, masuk ke dalam, menyabet semua buku dan peralatan alat tulis yang ada di depannya. Dia kembali memutar tubuh, melesat, berjalan menuju kamar Naruko. Ketika dia kembali, dia melihat Naruko yang berbaring, memilin rambutnya.

Mata biru Naruko menoleh, menatapnya, sama sekali tidak kaget melihatnya yang bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat itu.

"Sudah kembali, Uchiha?" Naruko menyeringai, membuat Sasuke menggeram. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau merindukanku secepat itu."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, meletakkan semua buku itu di sisi kasur Naruko, membuat Naruko terpaku. "Untukmu," Sasuke mendengus. "Terserah mau kau apakan."

Naruko berkedip, menatap semua buku itu. Dia menoleh, menatap peralatan alat tulis yang dibawa Sasuke. "Pena bulu?" Naruko terpaku, menyentuh pena tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah melihat ini secara langsung. Hanya lewat buku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, memperhatikan Naruko yang meneliti semua buku di depannya.

"Ini…" mata biru itu terbelalak. "Buku asli dari _Shakespeare_?" Naruko melongo. "Edisi pertama…"

Kerutan kening Sasuke menghilang ketika dia melihat ekspresi Naruko.

"Kalian benar-benar berasal dari jaman dulu ya… awalnya aku tidak percaya kalian sudah terjebak di tempat ini sampai 100 tahun… Dan kalian berhasil mendapatkan edisi pertama dari _shakespeare_… kalian benar-benar kaya…"

Sasuke mendengus. Dia menatap Naruko yang mengambil posisi duduk, mulai membaca puisi-puisi dari _Shakespeare_. "Kukira kau benci buku?"

"Kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?" Naruko meringis. "Aku bilang kalau aku benci dengan semua buku-buku _itu_. Buku-buku yang diberikan pada guru-guruku. Aku benci dengan itu semua," mata biru Naruko kembali fokus pada buku di tangannya. "Jadi apakah aku benci buku? Tidak, Sasuke."

_Sasuke._

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman kemenangannya, membuat Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya meraih satu buku dan duduk di depan Naruko, membaca buku bersamanya. Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis, namun tidak peduli, kembali membaca bukunya.

Ternyata membaca Naruko tidak sesulit yang diduganya.

Negoasi ketiga… sukses?

**xxx**

_21:35 PM  
>2<em>_nd__ day_

"Hei."

Suara pelan Naruko membuat Sasuke menengadah, meletakkan bukunya. Dia menatap Naruko yang masih membaca bukunya tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mau tanya… kenapa kau mengurungku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kau tumbal. Sudah sepantasnya kau…"

"Tidak," Naruko menatap Sasuke, mata birunya terlihat bersinar karena cahaya remang-remang lilin. "Aku cukup yakin keluargamu tahu bahwa aku ada di sini. Untuk apa mengurungku?"

Sasuke menutup bukunya. Mata hitamnya perlahan-lahan memerah, mendelik ke arah Naruko. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Begitu?" Naruko dengan santai membaca bukunya lagi. "Kukira kita harus saling tahu akan satu sama lain. Ya sudah."

"Kau memang harus tahu," Sasuke masih menatap Naruko. "Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena belum waktunya."

Naruko tersenyum, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sarkastik. "Kau tahu bukan, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan tahu. Tidak peduli meski aku harus melakukan cara lain untuk mengetahui semua rahasia kalian."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu sekarang. Kalau kau tidak mau mati tentunya."

"Kenapa? Apakah aku akan tewas kalau aku tahu dengan rahasia gelap kalian? Jadi kau takut kau akan tewas juga?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau tewas sekarang, aku tidak akan tewas bersamamu."

Naruko langsung meletakkan bukunya, mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu. Bukankah nasib kita berdua sudah sama?"

"Tidak. Kita belum melakukan upacara."

Naruko kembali terpaku. "Ada upacara?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. "Ada dua alasan kenapa aku tidak mau seks denganmu," mata merahnya mendelik sesaat. "Pertama, karena kita tidak ada perasaan antara satu sama lain. Kedua, kita belum resmi terkait. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kalau kita seks."

"Wow," Naruko bersiul. "Belum resmi? Jadi kalau aku kabur sekarang… aku bisa keluar?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Begitulah," dia menjawab dengan tenang. "Tentu saja kau bisa keluar. Kau bisa kabur dari tempat ini."

Naruko balas menyipitkan matanya. "Tentu saja… kalian tidak akan membiarkanku keluar."

"Pernahkah kau mencoba untuk keluar dari pintu itu?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Naruko langsung beranjak, menyelidiki pintu itu. Tidak ada perubahan dari pintu tersebut. Tidak ada kenop, dan pintu ini tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Dia memang bisa keluar dengan mudah, tapi dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendorong pintu ini dan keluar. "Apa yang terjadi kalau aku keluar dari sini?" Naruko menyentuh pintu itu sesaat dan di detik itu juga, dia merasakan sengatan tajam di jarinya. Naruko menjerit tertahan, melompat mundur dan mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau hanya menyentuh pintu itu," Sasuke berujar santai. "Kalau kau mendorong pintu itu… tanganmu akan hangus."

"Dan kau akan membiarkan tangan pengantinmu hangus?" Naruko mendesis. "Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba untuk kabur semalam?"

"Oh, aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu, mencoba untuk berkeliaran di tempat yang penuh akan kegelapan," Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Selain itu, tanganmu saja yang akan hangus. _No big deal._"

Naruko tidak tahu mau tertawa atau menghantam Sasuke. "Aku berharga sekali ya? Sampai kau tidak mau menunjukkan aku pada keluargamu."

"Mereka tahu," Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya. "Dan kau sudah bertemu dengan Itachi."

"Itachi menyeramkan."

Sasuke menengadah, menatap Naruko.

"Instingku kuat," Naruko mendengus, duduk di kasurnya. "Dan dari sekali lihat aku bisa tahu kalau dia lebih menakutkan darimu."

Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya menatap Naruko dengan takjub. "Itachi yang akan meneruskan keluargaku," dia berujar tanpa dia sadari. "Dia yang paling kuat di rumah ini."

"Kau tidak terdengar iri," Naruko tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang harus diirikan."

"Hei, jadi kapan upacara yang kau sebutkan ini dilaksanakan?"

"Secepatnya," Sasuke menjawab pelan. "Sebelum upacara ini terjadi, cabang lain tidak boleh tahu akan keberadaanmu."

"Cabang lain?" Naruko terpaku. "Uchiha dari cabang lain? Sepupu jauhmu?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

"Kenapa mereka tidak boleh tahu?" Mata biru Naruko menyipit. "Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka tahu?"

"Mereka akan menginginkanmu."

Naruko terpaku. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku populer sampai seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa mereka menginginkanku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tahu bahwa Naruko sengaja memancingnya.

"Ini kutukan bukan? Kalau pun sepupumu merebutku… dia akan tetap tewas kalau aku tidak mencintainya. Kami berdua akan tewas dan kutukannya tidak akan hilang. Selain itu… kalau pun kami saling mencintai dan berhasil menarik kutukannya…" Naruko terdiam. "Ah, iya juga. Apa yang terjadi kalau kutukannya lepas, Sasuke?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Mata merahnya mendelik tajam. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kalian kembali menjadi manusia? Kalian bisa keluar lagi di dunia sana?" Naruko mengabaikan Sasuke. "Tidak. Terlalu kecil. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Kalau kutukan ini berhasil hilang… sang 'pemenang' akan mendapatkan sesuatu. Karena itu bahaya jika ada yang merebutku, bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeram, Naruko tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa? Apa yang akan kalian dapatkan kalau kalian menang? Apa yang akan keluargamu dapat kalau kita berdua berhasil membuahkan anak?"

Sasuke tidak mau menjawab, membuat Naruko kehilangan kesabaran.

"Cepat atau lambat aku harus tahu. Lebih baik aku tahu sekarang sebelum aku direbut bukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau tahu karena aku tidak ingin kau ketakutan. Obito memberitahu tumbalnya _semuanya_ pada hari pertama, membuat tumbalnya jadi takut dan tidak bisa mencintainya."

Naruko mendengus. "Kau kira aku akan takut?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, tersenyum mengejek. Naruko balas tersenyum. Dia menyodorkan tubuhnya, membuat jarak wajahnya dan Sasuke menjadi dekat.

"Hanya satu hal yang membuatku takut," Naruko berbisik. "Dan itu bukan kau."

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" Sasuke balas berbisik. Mata biru Naruko yang tajam membuatnya terpaku.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu kelemahanku begitu saja, Sasuke," Naruko tersenyum. "_Give and take_. Ceritakan padaku semua rahasia kalian dan aku akan memberitahumu rahasiaku."

Sasuke mendengus, mempertimbangkan ucapan Naruko. Dia mengangguk sesaat. "Uchiha terbagi menjadi beberapa cabang dan semuanya bersaing untuk menjadi cabang pertama, cabang yang bisa menguasai seluruh Uchiha."

"Oke, lalu?"

"Dulu. 100 tahun yang lalu. Madara Uchiha, pamanku dari cabang lain menginginkan kekuatan. Kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa. Dia melakukan semua ritual yang aneh. Ritual yang… tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya."

Naruko mengangguk, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dia berhasil memanggil… siluman," Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Namun dia tidak tahu bahwa siluman itu akan mengambil wujud sebagai nenek tua."

"Ah, aku tahu," Naruko berujar. "Konohamaru cerita. Nenek itu menghampiri kalian, minta menginap. Dan kalian mengusirnya sehingga kalian semua dikutuk, termasuk para pelayan."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Itu hanya cerita dongeng. Cerita yang kami suapkan pada para pelayan sehingga mereka tidak tahu akan kebenarannya."

Naruko terdiam. "Apa… kebenarannya?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada kami bukan kutukan," Sasuke memilin buku di depannya. "Tapi ujian."

"Ujian?" Naruko mengerutkan kening.

"Tujuan pertama Madara adalah mendapatkan kekuatan yang melebihi manusia," mata merah Sasuke berkilat dari balik kegelapan. "Dan siluman itu memberikan kekuatan itu, kepada _semua _penghuni 'istana' ini. Kami bisa berubah wujud, namun hanya di pagi hari. Kami bisa bergerak lebih cepat, lima insting kami melampaui manusia biasa. Namun, kekuatan ini tidak berguna karena kami terkurung di bawah tanah."

"Jadi…" Naruko berbisik. "Nenek itu memberi kalian ujian…"

"Bagi siapa yang bisa membuat si 'tumbal' mencintainya dalam waktu tertentu akan lulus ujian. Hadiah dari kelulusan itu tentu saja, 'kutukan' ini lepas, semuanya bisa menjadi normal lagi dan kami bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

"Jadi kalau semua orang disini bisa menjadi normal?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi khusus pada pemenang dan keluarganya, mereka akan mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Mereka tetap bisa berubah wujud dan mempunyai kekuatan yang melebihi dari semuanya ini."

Naruko ternganga. "Jadi… anggap saja kalau kita berhasil… kalian semua akan menjadi manusia lagi, bisa keluar dari tempat ini… Tapi khusus untuk kita berdua dan Itachi dan keluargamu… kalian masih bisa berubah wujud?"

"Sesuka kami, tidak harus di pagi hari," Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Jadi apa yang terjadi dalam waktu 100 tahun ini adalah kompetisi antara cabang keluarga. Ada tiga cabang di tempat ini dan kau adalah tumbal ketiga."

"Tapi kalau kita gagal mencintai…"

"Kita berdua akan tewas dan mereka harus mencari tumbal baru."

Naruko terdiam, menyerap semua ucapan Sasuke. Jadi di 'istana' ini bukan hanya keluarga Sasuke yang ada disini. Ada dua cabang lagi. Keluarga mendiang Obito… dan satu lagi, kalau tidak salah namanya Shusei.

"Kau adalah tumbal di keluargaku. Jadi yang boleh memilikimu adalah Itachi atau aku," Sasuke kembali menjelaskan. "Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, aku mendaftarkan diri. Tapi upacara resminya belum dilaksanakan. Siapa saja bisa merebutmu. Tumbal pertama tewas karena dia diperebutkan dua cabang sebelah."

Naruko mengernyitkan dahi, membayangkan wanita berambut pirang bermata biru yang dicabik-cabik oleh makhluk buas. "Tapi kalau kita berhasil… yang bisa simpan kekuatan ini hanya kita saja? Hanya keluargamu? Cabang-cabang sebelah akan menjadi manusia biasa bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau mendaftarkan diri Sasuke? Kenapa tidak Itachi?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, dia yang paling kuat," Sasuke menjawab dengan nada tenang. "Dia tidak boleh tewas akan hal konyol seperti saling mencintai ini. Kalau terjadi pertempuran antar cabang, hanya dia yang bisa melindungi Ayah dan Ibu."

Naruko tidak menjawab. Jadi Sasuke mengorbankan dirinya? Demi keluarganya? "Kau sangat mencintai keluargamu…" Naruko berbisik.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Itulah alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Ini masih wilayah kami, dua cabang sebelah tidak akan mengganggu tempat kami. Tapi kalau Madara sampai tahu akan keberadaanmu…" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa Madara sebenarnya?"

"Ayah Obito," Sasuke mendengus. "Dia pernah mencoba untuk merebut tumbal pertama dari Shusei setelah upacara. Akhirnya tumbal itu tewas, membuat Shusei tewas juga."

Naruko mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi semua orang akan tahu akan keberadaanku pada upacara itu bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Ayah dan Ibuku sebelum upacara itu. Besok kau akan bertemu dengan mereka."

Naruko mengangguk lagi. "Oke."

"Giliranmu."

"Hah?" Naruko menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Apa rahasiamu?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kelemahanmu?"

Naruko berkedip, tersenyum sesaat. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa."

"Apa?"

"Tidak pernah mencintai orang lain," mata biru itu menatap Sasuke. "Maaf Sasuke. Semoga kelemahan ini tidak membunuh kita berdua."

Sasuke terdiam, memperhatikan Naruko yang berbaring, menyelimuti dirinya. Naruko meniup lilin di sebelahnya, membuat tempat ini menjadi gelap gulita.

"Kau mencintai keluargamu. _Sangat_ mencintai mereka," bisikkan Naruko membuat Sasuke terpaku. "Bisakah kau mencintaiku begitu juga, Sasuke?"

"Tidak," Sasuke berujar langsung. "Tidak pada saat ini."

Naruko cekikikan, menyibakkan selimutnya. "Ayo tidur di sini, kita harus saling mencintai kan?"

Sasuke mendengus, dengan ragu berbaring di sisi Naruko.

"Aku suka padamu, Sasuke. Kau teman pertamaku."

Lelaki berambut raven itu terdiam, mengamati Naruko yang perlahan-lahan tertidur.

**xxx**

_07:15 AM  
>3<em>_rd__ day_

Mata Sasuke terbuka, menatap tajam. Dia menggeram pelan ketika dia sadar bahwa penglihatannya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih tajam.

Dia sudah berada di sosok panthernya.

Dia tertidur di kamar ini, menemani Naruko sampai wanita itu tertidur. Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, melompat dari kasur Naruko. Dia berputar di kamar beberapa kali, ekornya bergerak cepat. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam bergesek di lantai, membuat Naruko mengerang. Sasuke terpaku, menoleh, menatap wanita berambut pirang yang perlahan-lahan duduk itu.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeram pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa kau sudah bangun?" Naruko mengeluh. Mata birunya seakan-akan bersinar di balik kegelapan, dengan mudah wanita itu menatap jam antik di ujung kamar. "Hei, baru jam tujuh…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruko sudah dua hari terbekam di ruangan yang tidak dilapisi dengan cahaya lampu atau cahaya matahari. Di kamar ini hanya ada lilin-lilin remang. Dua tumbal yang sebelumnya akan menangis, minta keluar dari kamar, menginginkan cahaya yang terang.

Tapi Naruko terlihat sangat nyaman di berada di balik kegelapan.

Tumbal kali ini memang aneh.

"Apakah Konohamaru akan datang membawa makan pagi?" Naruko beranjak sesaat, meraih air minum di teko. "Dia tidak akan membawa pisang lagi kan?" Naruko meringis, menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Sasuke mendengus sebagai jawaban, memutar ekornya. Dia berbaring di lantai, memejamkan matanya. Naruko bersiul pelan, menyalakan beberapa lilin

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke beranjak, berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Naruko. Wanita berambut pirang itu terpaku, menatap panther yang setinggi dadanya. Dia tidak mundur, mata birunya masih menatap mata Sasuke dengan lekat. Sasuke menggeram, membuat Naruko tersentak. Mata birunya terpaku pada taring Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Naruko berbisik. Suaranya pelan, namun tidak ada ketakutan di suaranya. "Sasuke? Ada apa? Kau tidak telepati lagi padaku? Mana suaramu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, membuat Naruko mulai cemas. Perlahan-lahan, dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh ujung hidung Sasuke. Panther di depannya mendengus, membuat Naruko tersentak ketika merasakan napas tajam Sasuke di tangannya. Naruko terdiam sesaat, tersenyum. Dia mengusap kepala sang panther, mengabaikan taring yang mencuat karena tindakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak mau bicara padaku, tapi aku tahu kau tidak kehilangan kesadaranmu. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke? Apa kau takut kalau cabang sebelah bisa mendengarmu?"

Sasuke mendengus lagi, membuat Naruko tertawa geli, menurunkan tangannya. Mata biru itu bersinar-sinar, menatap Sasuke dengan girang.

"Aku punya perliharaan sekarang."

Sasuke langsung melangkah selangkah ke belakang, menatap Naruko dengan rahang yang terbuka. Naruko cekikikan, duduk di kasurnya lagi, mengabaikan Sasuke yang mematung. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke menatap jari-jari yang terulur itu. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan, menempelkan ujung hidungnya di tangan Naruko.

Naruko… wanita yang aneh.

Licik, tenang, tidak takut pada apa pun. Tapi…

Naruko tidak pernah mencintai orang lain.

Apa yang membuatnya sampai dia bisa menjadi seperti… monster?

**TBC**

**AN: chapter kali ini sampai 5000an. Hadiah buat para reader karena aku hiatus dulu #plak**

**tahun ini tahun senior di kuliah, jadi pesta projek sama ujian. aku cuma bisa free lagi nanti maret. Entah bisa nulis gak nanti bulan depan... zzz**

**apa pun itu, hope u all enjoy this chapter! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


End file.
